<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel in the Centerfold by LeeMarie_66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156030">Angel in the Centerfold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarie_66/pseuds/LeeMarie_66'>LeeMarie_66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, College Student Ben Solo, Crush, Cute, F/M, Fun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry Adam Driver, Inspired by Twitter, Rey Playboy Bunny, Reylo - Freeform, Sexy, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, collegeAU, light - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarie_66/pseuds/LeeMarie_66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben finds out the the sweet quiet girl (Rey) he crushed on in high school is now a Playboy centerfold. They meet again when she shows up the night before he heads back home for fall break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), Things that make tros hurt a little less</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBinx/gifts">MissBinx</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck this entire day. Ben reached for the Red Bull inside the mini-fridge in his college dorm room. One more midterm, that's all he had left before he could go home. He was so over all of this. He was over studying, he was over football practices, and he was damn sure over girls. Popping the top on the can he took a swig of the sugary liquid and picked up his book bag, pulling his textbook from it.</p>
<p>His phone chimed, and he ignored it. He was almost positive it was a text from Ashley. The Junior from New York he had been on again off again dating for the last three years. She was beautiful and fun but he knew there was no future there. He had found himself pulling away from her over the last month. He knew he needed to let her know it was time to permanently end things, but he really didn't want to hurt her. She wasn't a bad person, in fact, she was one of the few bright spots this college town had offered him.</p>
<p>Ben found himself deep in his studies when his phone rang about an hour later, sighing he picked it up. "Hello."</p>
<p>"Hey! Me and a few of the guys are going out for beers and maybe hitting up the club, wanna go?" Poe, his best friend, asked him. Knowing full well he wouldn't say no, especially on a Friday night when Ben only had one test left later that afternoon.</p>
<p>"Fuck yes. Sounds like a plan. I have this test at four then I'm a free man. I head back home tomorrow though. Speaking of, you should come home with me. Mom would love to see your sorry ass." Ben laughed into the phone.</p>
<p>"Not a fucking chance in Hell. You'll never drag me back to that town." Poe let out a barking laugh.</p>
<p>Ben rolled his eyes to himself, "It's not that bad Poe. Mom and Dad would both like to see you. Maybe we could see if anyone we used to hang with is gonna be in town?" Ben caught himself thinking about Rey, his high school crush. He wondered what she was up to these days; if she ever went back to their hometown in Minnesota.</p>
<p>"Nope, you're not smoothing talking your way through this one bud, I'll see you tonight.' The line went dead and Ben glanced at the screen checking the message from earlier. Oddly enough it wasn't from Ashley, it was Hux. <em>Odd</em>, Ben thought to himself. He hadn't spoken with him in over four years, literally since they had seen each other on the night of their graduation party.</p>
<p>He swiped his finger across the screen, his eyes scanning the text and his pupils getting bigger with every word. <em>No fucking way</em>. Closing the text without responding he pulled up the browser and typed in playboy.com on his browser; unsure if he wanted the text to be true or not.</p>
<p>Holding his breath while the screen loaded, his heart was beating erratically, he hit the home button effectively locking the phone and closing the browser. He didn't want to know, Nope. He deleted the text from Hux, double-tapped his home button and swiped up closing out the open browser on his screen completely too.</p>
<p>Glancing at the time on his phone Ben realized he needed to start heading across campus soon to get to his last midterm. He picked up his backpack, shoving the textbook from his bed into it before slinging it over his shoulder. Finishing off the Red Bull on his nightstand he tucked his phone in his pocket and started his walk to the opposite side of the vast campus.</p>
<p>Entering the biophysics classroom Professor Maz smiled at him when he entered, she was a scraggly looking older woman who always looked like she had rolled out of bed most mornings without brushing her hair. She also had the appearance of owning at least fifteen cats and not one lint roller, but she was always happy, so there's that.</p>
<p>He nodded to her and gave a quick wave as he took his seat, pulling out his phone and making sure it was on silent before slipping into his backpack and grabbing a black ink pen. Professor Maz handed him his test and whispered, "Good Luck," before she turned and walked back down to the front of the classroom.</p>
<p>After he completed his test he turned it in and told Professor Maz to have a good holiday then he headed out the door, his backpack slung back across his shoulder and cell phone in hand. Shooting a text to Poe to let him know he was officially on fall break and free he let out a sigh of relief, finally done with studying he was one step closer to being stress free. Fall break meant no more two a day practices, no more intense study sessions, and no more constant nagging from Ashley to hang out.</p>
<p><em>Fuck......Ashley. He needed to handle that</em>.</p>
<p>He pulled up her name and hit call, it rang once before her always happy voice popped through the speaker, "Hey there gorgeous, whatcha doin'?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I was gonna see if we could maybe... talk?" His voice drifted off a bit and he knew she caught his meaning.</p>
<p>She sucked in a breath before answering. "Ah, yea, about that. Ben, there's really no need. I get it. We've been drifting. You don't owe me an explanation. I've been expecting it for a while now. I mean, I love you. I really do. But you and I both know neither of us are 'in love' with each other." her voice was sad, he could feel the emotion in it even through the phone. He saw a bench in the campus square in front of him and strode towards it, needing to find balance within himself.</p>
<p>He hadn't been expecting her to be so ok with everything, his emotions were spinning somewhat out of control. Was he even ok with this? "Ash?" was all he was able to say.</p>
<p>"Oh, shit. Was that not what this was about?" she said quietly.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, "No it was, I just didn't expect it to hurt like this." He said the words, not realizing how true they were until they were out in the open. It hurt a lot. "I'm sorry, Ash. I'm sorry I don't have more to give you."</p>
<p>He heard her sob, "I know Ben, I know. We both tried this as long as we could. We both deserve to find our happiness. You're a good man. I love you. If nothing else you're one of my best friends."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Ashley." Ben stood up from the bench and started walking back towards his dorm. "You know what would make this easier?" He asked her with a slight laughter to his tone. "I think if you slept with Poe it would help." A small smile quipped up one side of his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
She laughed through the line, "Ok, I'll get right on that. I'm sure he'll take one for the team. That man has slept with half the campus and has never once made a pass at me."<br/>
<br/>
"Well that's because I was dating you, you'll be fair game now." He chuckled, the ongoing joke between them about Poe's secret love for her would forever be his favorite. "But I'll let you go ok? Let me know if you need anything?"</p>
<p>She let out a small sigh, "I'm not your responsibility Ben. But thank you. I'll talk to you later." The line went silent and he pulled the phone from his ear and hit the red circle, ending the call. No football, no studying, no girls.</p>
<p>
  <em>LET'S GO GET DRUNK.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They entered the smoky bar on the outskirts of the college town. Walking in, <em>Billie Eilish - Bad Guy, </em>was playing through the TouchTunes speaker in the bar. Poe, Finn, and Ben all headed straight to the bar along the left wall to order a beer, avoiding the throng of college kids dancing in the middle of the room.</p><p>Finn ordered the guys a bucket a beer and they found a high top table in the corner of the bar by the pool tables. Grabbing sticks they racked the balls and Ben and Poe started a game while Finn leaned against the wall watching the dance floor. Within the first few minutes, he was on the dance floor with a brunette and redhead; both of the women dancing up and down him like a stripper pole.</p><p>Ben shook his head at the site of it, nudging Poe when he noticed it. “This is every time we go out. How does he do this every fucking time?”<br/><br/>Poe grinned, “Fuckers got a big dick man, that word gets around.” He shrugged as he turned and lined up his shot. Pulling back his cue stick and striking the cue ball only for the purple four ball to miss the pocket by millimeters.</p><p>“Fuck, never fails. I lined you up for an easy shot then all you have is that fucking eight ball. I’ll go buy the shots, what are we shooting?” He eyed Ben.</p><p>Ben smiled as he bent over the table, sinking his first ball easily before moving around the table and lining up his shot for the eight ball. “Fireball is fine.” He said as he moved his body over the pool table to get the perfect angle to sink the eight ball off the bank of the wall and into the opposite pocket. Then in one smooth motion, he pushed to cue stick forward, striking the cue ball, sending it forward into the eight ball which hit the bank wall, rebounded off it and slid directly into the indication center pocket.</p><p>“Mmm, tastes like victory.” He grinned at Poe as he returned with three shots, waving at Finn who was still dancing with the two girls. He headed towards the group, waving at the girls that he would return. Shaking his head, his broad smile overtaking his features as he approached the men.</p><p>“Looks like Poe was the sucker who lost?” He said to Poe as he picked up one of the shots, turning to Ben who nodded, grabbing another shot from the high top table. Poe raised his shot between the group of men, “To winter fucking break and being fucking single my dudes.” The three men tapped their shot glasses on the table, took their shots and set them back down.</p><p>“Whew, that shot always tastes terrible.” Finn said, making a face and taking a swig of his beer. Ben grabbed his cue stick and started re-racking the balls on the table. “You up next Finn?”<br/><br/>“Nah, I know your hustle. Last time you didn’t but not a single drink. I bought our bucket.” He laughed. “You can buy the next one, pretty boy.” He smiled at Ben. “Yo, hot chick at twelve o’clock.” He jerked his head towards the door, and both Poe and Ben turned to check her out. The tall brunette entered and Poe said “Dibs.”</p><p>Ben chuckled, rubbing his face, “That’s fine. I go home tomorrow. Don’t have time for drama or a one night stand right now anyways.” He pulled up a chair and sat with Finn as Poe made his way to the girl. The two men sat in silence and watched as Poe approached her and made his move, the girl smiled then shook her head no motioning to the girl behind her and Ben about chocked on his beer as the girl came fully into view, Rey fucking Jackson. His high school crush, dressed in black leather pants and a red corset.</p><p>“You ok there, Sunshine?” Finn quipped at Ben laughing at beer dribbling down his face, grabbing him a napkin from the dispenser and handing it to him. Ben wiped the spilt beer from his chin, and then the table, his eyes never leaving Rey. Poe would also recognize her. He couldn’t think fast enough.</p><p>Glancing around the bar he spotted the bathrooms in the opposite corner from he and Finn, “Yea, umm wrong pipe. I’m fine. Gotta take a piss. Be right back.” He hopped off the barstool and walked towards the bathroom at a steady pace, ducking his head in an attempt to hide his height.</p><p>Once inside the bathroom he dead bolted the door whipping open his phone, he had to know now. Opening the browser he searched for playboy.com and let the website load, <em>HOLY FUCKING SHIT. </em>It was true. She was the fucking cover and centerfold of this months issue. Every fiber in his being told him to close the webpage and leave the bar, instead he clicked the link where it promptly asked him for his debit card information.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out his wallet and entered the sixteen-digit number along with his expiration date and three-digit pin. It was an impulse purchase if he had ever made one, but he had to see. Holding his breath, he hit submit. The screen went black and then refreshed, loading the article along with her photos. Every wet dream he had in high school hadn’t done her justice.</p><p>Skimming the photos he couldn’t quite understand how the quiet demure girl who used to sit behind him in biology was this vixen with her legs spread wide in front of him on the screen. She was the embodiment of sex. She looked like she lived in the gym and ran at least five miles a day minimum. Scrolling up the text caught his eye, there in a bold was a quote.</p><p>
  <b>“Yea I had a high school crush, he never noticed me. I sat behind him in biology and he let me cheat off him every test by passing me a stick of gum with the answers on the inside of the wrapper.” </b>
</p><p>Ben’s heart was in his throat, she had had a crush on him in high school too. Curiosity had gotten the better of him but he couldn’t stay in the bathroom forever and he knew that. He unlocked the deadbolt and exited his browser on his phone, clearing his history just for good measure. He looked back where Finn had been standing and noticed that not only had Poe returned but he had brought with him Rey and her friend. Ben’s anxiety heightened with every step he took towards the group.</p><p>Rey turned towards him when he was about three steps from the group, her eyes scanning him from feet to head until her eyes slammed into his. The electricity between them, palpable. “Well, if it isn’t Ben fucking Solo.” She smiled a one thousand megawatt smile that could have easily stopped his heart.</p><p>Ben smiled broadly at her holding his hands out wide as she jumped towards him throwing her arms around him, “Rey Jackson, what the fuck are you doing here?” He laughed as he pulled her tightly against him, enjoying how her arms felt around his neck and her body felt pressed against his before releasing her. She looked up at him, smiling and shaking her head, almost like she couldn’t believe he was really there.</p><p>“I’m here with Kelsey, she goes to school here and apparently midterms were today so I’m here to party!” She said the last word a little louder and Kelsey, the brunette she entered with let out a little whoop from the pool table where she was playing with Poe. “What about you?”<br/><br/>“I actually go here, but I go home tomorrow for break.” Ben shrugged wishing now that he didn’t so that he had a chance to spend some time with her and catch up.<br/><br/>Rey’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Really? That’s amazing, any chance I could possibly catch a ride home with you tomorrow. Actually, nevermind. That’s rude of me. You probably have a girlfriend you’re traveling with tomorrow and I don’t want to intrude.” Her cheeks were bright pink with embarrassment as she shifted her gaze down at the ground.</p><p><br/>Ben tucked his hand under her chin and lifted her head to face him, “Hey, it’s cool.” He said ducking his head slightly to meet her gaze. “You can ride with me. No crazy girlfriends to bite your head off, just eight hours of road time with me which might almost be worse.” He laughed letting his hand fall from her face.<br/><br/>Her blush intensified, “I think I’ll survive. So what are you studying?” She turned to rejoin the group of friends but Ben noticed she didn’t have a drink. “Umm… Chemical Engineering but what can I get you to drink?” Rey smiled at him looking up at him from under her lashes. “Just a beer is fine, thank you, Ben.”<br/><br/>Ben made a path to the bar, not quite believing his luck. Never in a million years did he think he would see her again, much less that she would be interested in him. She had always been beautiful. She just didn’t know it, and he preferred it that way. No one bothered her and no one ever tried to take what was his. She was always available to hang out and help him study. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he realized in high school he was an absolute complete fucking ass. He had friend zoned his crush solely because of high school cliche stereotypes.</p><p>He ordered a bucket of domestics and paid for them before heading back to the table, beers in tow. He set the bucket on the table, grabbing two of the beers and popping them open, handing one to Rey and taking a swig of one himself. “So, what have you been up to lately?”<br/><br/>Rey smiled coyly, “Been doing a bit of modeling, bit of acting, whatever it takes to pay the bills really.” She took a sip of her beer before setting it on the table picking at the label. “You want to get out of here? Go somewhere and talk? I trust Poe not to fuck over Kelsey; she came here for dick, I’m sure he can provide.” She arched a brow at Ben. He laughed and nodded, taking a long pull from the bottle.</p><p>“Yea, let me order us an Uber and buy these gents a round of shots, I believe I owe them one from last week. You ladies want one? Fireball?” Ben looked from Kelsey back to Rey. Both girls nodded in agreement. Ben walked back to the bar and returned with shots on a small black tray, setting it on the table. Everyone scooped up a shot.</p><p>“To long lost connections.” Ben said as he raised his glass. Kelsey mumbled something under her breath only Rey could here and they both giggled as everyone tapped their glass against the table before drinking their shots. Ben eyed Rey from his spot across the table from her, “You ready?” She nodded, whispering to Kelsey before Kelsey handed her a key and hugged her.</p><p>They walked out of the bar and leaned against the wall breathing in the fresh air, a stark contrast to the heavy smoky air inside the bar. “The uber says it’ll be here in two minutes.” Ben said.<br/><br/>“Where are we going?” Rey asked, curious where he felt somewhere quiet would be, rolling her eyes at the thought that it was probably his apartment.</p><p>Ben shifted uncomfortably beside her before he answered, “I wasn’t really sure what you would want and I’m a little hungry so I put in the all-night burger place over by campus.” Rey smiled broadly, Ben was still a gentleman after all.<br/><br/></p><p>“That actually sounds amazing.” Their Uber rolled to a stop in front of the bar and Ben opened the door for her as she slid into the back seat. He stepped in behind her and made himself as comfortable as he could in the small vehicle. Her knee pushed against his and he didn’t pull away, instead enjoying the warmth of her against him, even if clothing was in the way.</p><p>“So modeling, huh? What’s that like?” He said looking out the window.<br/><br/>She let out a chuckle, “When did you see my photos?” Ben jumped in surprise.<br/><br/>“What?” He turned to look at her. “Who said I had seen your photos?”<br/><br/>“It’s ok, Ben.” She was smiling broadly. “I’m proud of my photos. If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have done them, plus your blush is a dead ass giveaway.” She set her hand on his thigh and he tensed slightly before he relaxed into her touch.<br/><br/>Ben sighed, “I honestly hadn’t seen them until today and even then I glanced at them for all of thirty seconds in the bathroom at the bar after I saw you walk in.” He closed his eyes in embarrassment resting his head against the car headrest.</p><p>Her giggle beside him forced him to open his eyes, it was one of the best sounds he had ever heard. “Ben Solo, Prom King and Football Captain, embarrassed to admit he looked at my centerfold.” She shook her head, still smiling. Her hand moved just a little further up his thigh, he leaned forward, his eyes darting down at it before looking back at her. Rey licked her lips as her pupils blew wide.</p><p>The car slowed, pulling up in front of the burger joint. Rey let out a barely audible groan that made Ben smile as he opened the car door. She wanted him. He held out his hand to her and she took it, he helped her from the vehicle and much to his surprise she didn’t drop his hand when they continued towards the building.</p><p>He opened the door with his free hand and let her enter first, dropping her hand briefly but extending his other hand to her once inside. She quickly took it, smiling at him. “Table for two please.” He said to the hostess once she had greeted them. The hostess led them to a booth and they settled into the same side of the table. Rey sitting next to him as he looked at the menu.<br/><br/>“So what’s good here?” She asked looking over at him. Ben stared at the menu, not really reading it. He wasn’t even hungry anymore. It was taking everything inside of him not to kiss her. If he looked at her right now, he would do it. Instead, he kept staring at the menu, “Um. Burgers.”</p><p>Rey giggled.</p><p>“Ben, seriously, what’s good?” She bumped his shoulder with her own, causing him to glance at her briefly. His breath caught in his throat, and he leaned down. She stilled, sliding her eyes closed. His lips very gently grazed hers.</p><p>“Ahem, Can I get you two started with something to drink?” Their server, a middle-aged woman wearing a name tag that read, ‘Karen’, asked.</p><p>Ben, gazed up at her, still somewhat in a lust filled haze. “Waters for us both please.” He managed to croak out before he was staring back at Rey.<br/><br/>She shifted in her seat, “Um. This might be forward of me. But how hungry are you Ben? Can we get the fuck out of here?”</p><p>Ben smiled, pulled out his wallet throwing a $20 on the table. “Fuck, I thought you would never ask.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment they stepped outside of the restaurant Rey spun on her heels turning to face Ben, "You live near here?" </p><p>"I live in the dorms, it's a five minute walk." He nodded towards the row of buildings further down campus. He extended his hand towards her offering it openly, the corner of her mouth quirked up as she slid her small hand into his lacing her fingers through his as they fell into step together. Ben couldn't help but feel like she fit more perfectly than anyone ever had in his hand.</p><p>"I have to ask, you said you, umm, were doing acting too, Rey..." he let his voice trail off, not really wanting to finish his question. His eyes met hers and her grin was wicked, "Ben, are you asking me if I've done adult films?"</p><p>His eyes studied the concrete in front of him as they walked like it was going to give him the answer to the universe, "I guess I am." The laughter that erupted beside him was unexpected. She released his hand to hold onto her sides as she doubled over in a fit. Unable to control the loud hysterics coming out of her. She was shaking her head profusely. "No Ben, I've not done any pornos, sorry to ruin that dream for you."</p><p>He grabbed her arm gently, tugging her towards him, wrapping an arm around her waist effectively ending her laughter as his mouth crashed into hers. His tongue sliding over her lips, seeking entrance. She moaned, opening her mouth for him, allowing him access to her.</p><p>He didn't hesitate, exploring her, their tongues clashing in a frenzy. "Ben.." she pulled away, "how much further to your dorm?" Her breathing was heavy, edging on a pant even.</p><p>He scooped her up into a bridal carry, planting a chaste kiss across her mouth. "Like a thousand yards." He smiled at her as he took long strides towards his dorm building. Entering the building he placed her on her feet, grabbing his keycard from his wallet and scanning it at the lobby doors. Once they were inside he extended his hand and she laced her fingers through his once again.</p><p>He led her to his dorm room pulling out his keys from his front pocket and slipping them in the lock while she stood beside him. He fumbled with them nervously while she looked on. Rey loved that he was nervous because she was just as nervous as he was. She had been waiting on this day since freshman year.</p><p>❤️</p><p>She would never forget the day she met him, his rich black hair, which he now wore long, was cut short, and he was a sophomore. She had just received her locker assignment and was looking for it, clearly lost in the new building when she had ran smack dab into the back of the broad shouldered running back that was Ben Solo.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" She had quickly said meekly looking up at him. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm new and trying to find my locker."</p><p>Ben looked down at the brunette, she was unlike most of the girls he went to school with. Her clothes were simple, dark wash skinny jeans and a Taylor Swift concert t-shirt with black Converse shoes. Her hair was styled into a simple ponytail atop her head. The sun from the large bay window in the hallway reflected sunlight through it, casting enough light to bounce rays of light off her face, catching the brilliant colors within her irises. He noticed her hazel eyes had intense greens, grays, and browns in them. She was simply put, stunning.</p><p>"Erm, what's your locker number?" He managed to finally have enough sense to ask her as she handed him her orientation sheet. He glanced over her classes noticing they would have Biology together, before he found her locker number in the bottom left corner, 491. Oh! Only four down from him actually. "I've got amazing news for you." He smiled at her broadly. "You're not lost at all, you've found your locker." He walked to the wall of lockers he had just left and tapped on one just a few down from his. Quickly memorizing the combination on the sheet and opening it for her, "Tada," he said as it popped open. Her smile was all he needed. He felt like it's all he would need for the rest of his life.</p><p>Rey couldn't believe her luck, this stunning good looking boy was not only talking to her but he seemed to be...flirting with her? No that couldn't be right, boys didn't flirt with her. There had to be some kind of mix up on her end. He probably was just a nice guy who treated everyone like this. "Thank you so much! I'm Rey!" She extended her hand to him and took it, shaking it. "Ben, Ben Solo. Nice to meet you. Look I've got football practice right now but my locker is just a few down from yours and I noticed we have biology together so I'll save you a seat." He winked at her before turning and walking down the hallway.</p><p>❤️</p><p>He pulled the key from the lock turning the handle, setting his keys just inside the door on the small desk. Her eyes scanned the room. On the immediate right, a desk which held a laptop and a lamp. There were also a few notebooks and a sketch pad askew on it. On the left wall was his queen size bed, the deep navy comforter was made up neatly aside from the crumpled spot where someone had clearly been laying or sitting on top of it. There was a nightstand beside the bed with a lamp and a doorway that led to a bathroom. Aside from that, the only other furniture was the small cabinet which held a mini-fridge with a microwave above beside the desk.</p><p>"Welcome to my humble abode." Ben laughed. "Honestly didn't think I'd still live in the dorms as a Senior in college but rent is expensive as fuck in a college town on houses and everyone wanted yearlong leases. This was just easier." He shrugged.</p><p>Rey didn't care. She looked up at him, shutting the door behind her. Reaching behind her back and grabbing the single cord on her corset top that would unravel the whole thing and pulled. She felt it loosen, and worked it deftly. Her eyes still connected to his.</p><p>Ben stared at her, unsure what to do next. He took a step towards her and she smiled, letting the hand that was holding the corset in the front fall away. The corset fell with it and his breath caught in his throat. "Rey." His voice was jagged as he lunged for her. His mouth back on hers as he pinned her against the door. His hands exploring her now exposed skin, floating up her ribs and cupping her breasts. Feeling the fullness of them, before he lightly rolled a nipple between his thumb and index finger.</p><p>Her moan spurred him on, he broke their kiss and wrapped his hot lips around the same nipple. Pulling it into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. She writhed under him, back arching into him. "Ben, I need you. Please." He pressed his hips into her, and she groaned at the feel of his erection against her. He was bigger than she expected, she could tell even through his jeans. The anticipation was heady.</p><p>She let her hands float between them and reached for the waistband of his jeans, gripping it tightly between her hands. "Please, Ben." She begged again as he released her nipple with a loud, <em> pop. </em></p><p>He surprised her by grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up. Carrying her to the bed and setting her down gently. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her softly as he leaned over her, searching her eyes.</p><p>Rey nodded, "I've been waiting for this moment for seven years Ben. Please don't make me keep waiting." She said reaching for the hem of his shirt. He smiled broadly. "Fuck, me too beautiful, me too." He helped her pull his shirt over his head before he reached for the button on her pants. He unbuttoned the leather pants and started to pull them from her hips, finding she had on a pair of black lacy thong underwear.</p><p>A small growl emanated from within him at the site of her pussy through the lace. His cock throbbed between his legs, insistent that it was his turn now. "Fuck me, Rey your cunt is fucking gorgeous wrapped up like this."  He moaned out loud. Rey blushed as she reached between them stroking him through his jeans. He swatted her hand away, "Let me take care of you first, I can already tell you no matter how experienced I am, I won't be able to last once I'm inside of you."</p><p>He knew it with certainty, he had dreamed about this day too many times. And it was already without a doubt better than any dream he had conjured up and he hadn't even been inside her yet. He leaned down, his face inches from her cunt, still wrapped in the black lace panties. He tentatively kissed her thigh and felt her tense beneath him in anticipation. He let his lips linger on her skin until he felt her relax under him. Slowly, he moved his mouth closer to her pussy, using his finger to pull the fabric away before dipping his tongue between the glistening folds.</p><p>They both let out a moan as he lapped at her. He from the taste of her and her from the feel of him against her. "Rey, you taste so fucking good baby." He said as his tongue ran up her slit. He breathed in deeply before she felt a sharp tug and then heard the tear of fabric. She sat upright staring down at him, eyes wild with lust.</p><p>"Did you just...rip off my panties?" She asked him somewhat bewildered. He nodded without looking from her pussy where his mouth was now wrapping around her clit. The moment he flicked his tongue across the sensitive bundle of nerves she forgot about the panties and fell backwards on the bed. Lost in the euphoria that was Ben Solo buried between her thighs. She let her hands sink into his long hair that was grazing her thighs.</p><p>"Ben, I need more." She moaned out as his hand slid up her leg, tracing along her knee and inside her thigh. "I got you baby." He said as he teased her entrance with that hand. Sliding a finger in her. She arched into it, relishing the feel of any part of him filling her. She wasn't ready for how good he was with his mouth and fingers combined, when he slipped in the second finger she was so close to coming already that it almost sent her immediately over the edge. "Ben, I'm so close."</p><p>"Fucking, cum for me Rey." He growled into her pussy sucking on her clit as he slammed his fingers into her finding the spot inside of her that sent her over the edge. She saw stars as the orgasm slammed into her, the bright flash of white across her vision as his name repeated across her lips.</p><p>"Ben, Ben, Ben." Was all she could say, over and over. His name was a prayer and he was her God. She never wanted to leave, he hadn't even been inside her yet and had already given her the best orgasm of her life. And she was by no means, inexperienced. You didn't live in the Playboy mansion for a year and not have a lot of fun.</p><p>"God, I could eat you out every day." He said as he kissed his way up her stomach, stopping to lavish her breasts again. Cupping them in his palms while he kissed her. She reached between them and fought with the button on his jeans, working it free before sliding down his zipper. Pushing his jeans and boxers from his hips in the same motion.</p><p>"Please tell me you have a condom, Ben."  She said staring up at him. He froze. Fuck. No he didn't have a condom, he didn't plan on fucking anyone tonight. Rocking himself backwards and off of her he sighed.</p><p>"I don't."  He leaned his head against the wall behind him, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"I'm just gonna run to the Walgreens down the block, I'll be back in ten. Don't move." He said to her, grabbing his jeans that were around his knees pulling them back up as he went to stand. Her hand caught his arm.</p><p>"I'm clean. And on birth control." Her eyes searched his, looking for his answer. His pupils went wide with what she was saying, the permission she was giving him. He let go of the jeans in his hand letting them fall to the floor and kicking them off completely.</p><p>"I am too, well clean, not on birth control." He laughed as he leaned over her, crawling up the bed, his lips pulling hers into his mouth. He bit onto her lower lip and she moaned into his, thrusting her hips upwards. Her slick rubbing against his thigh. Reaching between them, he aligned his cock between her folds before he pushed in slowly. Allowing himself to feel her heat and wetness around every inch of him.</p><p>"Oh fuck," she moaned aloud, "You're huge." He let out a small chuckle, burying his head in the crook of her neck. Kissing along her pulse point as he allowed her to adjust to his size. "Tell me when I can start moving baby." He whispered to her, softly.</p><p>He felt her nod, and her hips slid forward. He pulled back and then slowly sank back into her. She was so tight, more so than he could have thought. "Fuck, Rey. How are you so fucking tight?" He groaned as he started to pick up his pace. She matched his rhythm, finding if she arched her back a certain way he was hitting her g-spot with each stroke. Her body was so close to shattering. "Ben, I'm going to cum again." Her head rolled to the side and she grabbed ahold of his arm digging her nails into it.</p><p>He placed his hand between them, using his thumb to run circles on her clit while he continued his deep strokes into her. He felt her body tense and then the gush of heat and tightness around his cock as her orgasm hit her. "Fuck." He moaned. "Rey, I'm gonna cum." He started to pull out and her legs wrapped around him, her head shaking.</p><p>"No, inside of me, please. I want to feel all of you." And with that, Ben lost it. His body shuddering with his release as he shot his cum into her. He rested his forehead against hers before he placed a chaste kiss across her lips, rolling from on top of her. She groaned at the loss of him inside of her.</p><p>"That was...um...amazing."  Rey said out loud, turning to look at Ben who was staring at the ceiling one arm tucked behind his head. He turned his head and stared at her.</p><p>Blinking rapidly he took her in, she looked amazing. Not that she didn't always look amazing, but freshly fucked, especially knowing he was the one who had done that to her, she looked phenomenal. "Uh, Yea. It was...intense." He nodded, gulping. Turning back to the ceiling.</p><p>"I need to go pee." She laughed, shoving him gently. "And any chance I could take a shower?" She eyed him warily. "Actually, nevermind. That's presumptuous of me." Her forehead crinkled in thought as Ben turned to look at her.</p><p>"Rey, you're more than welcome to take a shower. Do you need a change of clothes? Though I'm fresh out of black lacy panties." His low chuckle emanated from beside her and she smiled. "Please stay here tonight. Don't go back to Kelsey's, stay with me."</p><p>She took a sharp breath in, both excited and surprised by his request. She wanted to stay but didn't want to force herself on him. She nodded, leaning over to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I just found you again. I don't plan on letting go anytime soon." He said as she ended the kiss.</p><p>"I'll stay. But we will have to go by Kelsey's in the morning. All my stuff is there, and I do need a change of clothes to sleep in." She stood up and walked to the small attached restroom shutting the door behind her.</p><p>Ben watched her as she walked naked to the restroom, smiling to himself. She was better than he ever imagined. Once she closed the door he forced himself off the bed, walking over to the built-in closet he pulled out a t-shirt and pair of sweats for her.  Grabbing a towel and washcloth he made a stack for her and knocked on the bathroom door.</p><p>"Rey," he heard her flush the toilet and the sink running. The door opened and she appeared in front of him, her nakedness stirring him again. He handed her the stack of clothing as she eyed his body up and down.</p><p>"You keep looking at me like that and you're going to get company in that shower." He laughed as she took the stack of clothing from him shutting the lid on the toilet and placing them on it.</p><p>She turned and looked at him, "Better grab yourself a towel then because I was hoping for just that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors Note:  I absolutely loved writing this short for you guys and I am willing to bet that at some point in time this version of Ben and Rey come back for a book two short or possibly an Epilogue at the very minimum.  Huge shout out to @MissBinx for the prompt for this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>